1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image sensing device, in which, in a charge coupled device (CCD) solid-state image sensing device for instance, inner leads from a semiconductor chip are formed by means of tape automated bonding (TAB), and positional dislocation of the semiconductor chip with respect to a lid is reduced by applying a sealant so as to include end portions on the side of an effective area of the inner leads when a surface of the semiconductor chip is sealed with the lid.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a process of manufacturing a CCD solid-state image sensing device or the like, a lid is adhered to a chip surface so as to seal the chip surface, thereby to form a CCD solid-state image sensing device. With this, in this manufacturing process, a front face of an effective area used for image sensing by the CCD solid-state image sensing device is held in the air by a lid, thereby to evade lowering of sensitivity of the portion in the air caused by the change of a refractive index effectively.
Namely, FIGS. 2A to 2C show sectional views showing a CCD solid-state image sensing device in one process of manufacturing a semiconductor, and a chip surface of a semiconductor chip 2 is sealed in a CCD solid-state image sensing device 1 in this process. Here, the semiconductor chip 2 is formed in an almost rectangular configuration, an effective area 7 used for image sensing is formed at almost the center thereof, and electrodes or the like are formed around this effective area. In this semiconductor chip 2, bumps 4 are formed on the electrodes around thereof in a preliminary process (FIG. 2A), and inner leads 5 by TAB are connected to respective electrodes through these bumps 4.
A lid 3 is formed of a transparent member such as a glass plate against the semiconductor chip 2, and a sealant 6 is applied around the effective area 7 of the semiconductor chip 2 so that the sealant does not penetrate into this effective area and also does not adhere to the inner leads 5. Here, the sealant 6 is formed of half-hardened epoxy resin or the like so that the sealant 6 is not applied to the lid 3 and does not flow.
Furthermore, after the lid 3 is placed upon the semiconductor chip 2 in succession (FIG. 2B) in an atmosphere of inert gas such as nitrogen gas, the sealant 6 is hardened by thermosetting under a state that predetermined pressure F is applied, thereby to seal the chip surface of the semiconductor chip 2. With this, the CCD solid-state image sensing device 1 is shipped through an inspection process or the like.
Now, even when epoxy resin or the like which has been half-hardened so that it is not applied to the lid 3 and does not flow is applied as the sealant 6, the sealant 6 is lowered in the viscosity and becomes liable to flow at time of thermosetting. Thus, there has been such a problem that the lid 3 becomes liable to move thus causing positional dislocation in the case of thermosetting due to lowering of the viscosity of the sealant 6 in a conventional solid-state image sensing device 1.
In a CCD solid-state image sensing device, when the lid 3 slips out of place at a tolerance or more, the external configuration becomes to exceed a rated value when packaging is made. Further, the sealant 6 becomes to swell out to the effective area 7 in keeping with positional dislocation of the lid 3, the usable effective area 7 is decreased by that portion and the reliability is also lowered.